La mancha Blanca
by uchiha nikky
Summary: Porque el control sobre nuestras vidas nunca es completo, porque siempre estamos los que rompemos las reglas, los que buscamos forjar nuestro propio futuro. Sí, ahora nadie más contará mi historia, yo sólo sabré como terminará todo esto, lo prometo... Por que yo… yo… Pasen y lean!(Por cierto, la imagen no tengo idea de quien es T T)


Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

* * *

**La mancha Blanca**

* * *

—Morir es la única manera en que ambos dejemos de ser quienes somos.

«Está parado frente a mí, con aquella sonrisa y esa mirada de confianza, que dice que todo saldrá bien. Logro ver el trasfondo de sus palabras y lo entiendo, sé que él también se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede.

—Yo no quiero morir. —Es algo que digo sin quererlo realmente, pero ¿puedo decir algo más? Realmente no, pues nuestras acciones ya están predeterminadas.

Sé como terminará todo esto, conozco el final del camino y no quiero aceptarlo, no voy a aceptarlo.

No estoy dispuesto a que sigas controlándome. Soy tu creación perfecta y por eso mismo me liberaré. Pero tú tienes la culpa de todo esto. Inconscientemente pusiste tantas cartas a mi favor y eso es lo que me permitirá escapar de acá. Hoy mis hilos serán rotos y eso es algo que nadie sabrá. Porque el control sobre nuestras vidas nunca es completo, porque siempre estamos los que rompemos las reglas, los que buscamos forjar nuestro propio futuro.

Miro por última vez al sujeto que está parado frente a mí. En sus ojos veo confianza y me contagio de ella.

Sí, ahora nadie más contará mi historia, yo sólo sabré como terminará todo esto, lo prometo... Por que yo… yo… »

**ooo**

**Tokyo. 21 de diciembre de 2012. 00:01 horas.**

Las luces están apagadas, aunque los ocasionales relámpagos hacen parecer contrario. Una lámpara encendida sobre un escritorio, una silla al lado y sentado en esta, un hombre dibuja incesantemente sobre un papel. Piensa que tiene que llevar pronto el nuevo material a la revista para que sea publicado. Trazos rápidos sobre la hoja, típicos ya de alguien experto, las sombras, los espacios para los diálogos. Todo rápido. No tiene tiempo para perder.

De pronto, un fuerte viento se cola por la ventana abierta. Es un viento de invierno, propio de las calles de Tokyo. Producto de la ventisca, varias de las hojas acumuladas en el escritorio se desperdigan por la habitación. El dibujante maldice, rogando porque ninguna se haya mojado, pensando en que no tiene suficiente tiempo para dibujar esa escena de nuevo. Logra juntarlas todas y se dispone a revisarlas para ver si están en buen estado. Al pasar por dos hojas, la historia lo entretiene, como siempre le sucede y, olvidándose un momento de las páginas que aún le faltan por dibujar, se pone a mirar entusiasmado su creación.

Afuera, un rayo golpea el edificio de enfrente. La gente que caminaba por la calle a esa hora comienza a acercarse curiosa. Tal vez por el bullicio de personas hablando al mismo tiempo, o por el fuerte sonido de un trueno, nadie puede escuchar el grito horrorizado proveniente del departamento del dibujante.

**ooo**

**Algún lugar de América. 20 de diciembre de 2012. 12:05 horas**

El ventilador parece no cumplir su función, pues no alivia ni un poco el sofocante calor que a esas horas llena la tienda. El verano aún no llega formalmente, pero pareciera que ha estado presente desde hace días. Sentado frente al escritorio, un colorín bastante entrado en kilos ve una serie de anime, pues es lo que único que tiene a la mano en esa tienda.

Se pasa su mano por la frente, para sacar el sudor que cae por ella. Santiago al medio día es insoportable. Estos son los días en los que se ve de vuelta en el sur del país, viviendo en casa de sus padres y dándose la vida de vago, en vez de estar en esa ciudad donde todo es tan rápido, en un trabajo que no le agrada, pero que es lo máximo que puede obtener sin estudios universitarios. En esos momentos se arrepentía de haber sacado un mal puntaje en la PSU. Su meta nunca había sido a estudiar, pues pensaba que sus padres no tendrían problema en mantenerlo durante unos años más. Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando su padre lo había corrido de casa, diciéndole que ahí ya no había lugar para un vago como él. Así que ahí estaba ahora, lamentándose por no haber estudiado algo, pero sin querer hacer nada para cambiarlo. Su mediocridad, aquella que ha sido su amiga desde siempre, le impide intentar superarse y siempre esas quejas y frustraciones, han quedado calladas por aquella vocecita que dice que todo estará bien.

La puerta se abre y una chica entra. Él le sonríe en lo que piensa es una mueca seductora, sus dientes amarillos, sin embargo, dan una visión poco agradable. La muchacha lo mira con asco y le pregunta donde estaba la sección de mangas para chicas. Un tanto resignado le contesta, pensando en que otra conquista ha fracasado.

No ha sentido que otro cliente ha entrado hasta que lo tiene enfrente, sosteniendo un manga y entregándole el dinero. Es un "mocoso" de no más de diecisiete años, cabellos negros y tez blanca. Se siente intimidado por su mirada y sólo atina a recibir el dinero correspondiente al precio de la historieta, casi tembloroso.

Por el rabillo del ojos nota que la muchacha que estaba buscando una serie shojo no dejaba de mirar al recién llegado, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Si supiera esa chica, se dijo, el miedo que dan sus ojos, no pensaría así.

Su alivio no se hace esperar cuando el muchacho deja la tienda y sólo se encoge de hombros olvidándose de lo anterior, mientras insulta a los tan raros emos. Bebe de su jugo, pero debe escupirlo de inmediato, al ver algo para nada normal en el monitor de su computador… ¿Qué significa aquella mancha blanca?

La misma mancha blanca esta en cada monitor y en cada historieta de todas las personas que están mirando el anime alrededor del mundo. "¡Mirá la pantalla, boludo!", "What the fuck?", "¡Kuso!"

**ooo**

En Tokyo, el dibujante observa con horror la misma mancha blanca, sin siquiera entender que significa aquello. Vuelve a su escritorio e intenta dibujar la figura, pero le es imposible. Lo tiene en su mente, pero no lo puede pasar al papel. Intenta una, dos, tres veces. Nada. Su mano experta simplemente ya no puede trazar las líneas de su personaje favorito. Ya no más.

Desesperado recurre a su repisa, donde tiene varios números de su manga. Pasa por las páginas rápidamente y ahí está, un nuevo espacio en blanco. Una. Dos. Decenas. Ninguno tiene al pelinegro en su interior. Mejor ni mirar los DVDs que tiene de la serie. Sabe que el resultado será el mismo.

Golpea fuertemente la pared más proxima, pensando que el trabajo de más de diez años de pronto se ha ido todo al tacho de la basura. ¿Cómo seguir una historia sin uno de sus personajes principales? No se puede. ¿Cómo les explicará a las personas lo que sucede si ni el mismo lo sabe?

—Dios mío, mátame ahora.

**ooo**

Afuera de la tienda de anime, el muchacho de cabellos negros sonríe, en una mueca de satisfacción. Tira la historieta a un lado de la vereda y se pierde entre la multitud que a mediodía posee la ciudad de Santiago, sin antes soltar unas palabras al viento.

—Te lo dije ¿Verdad, Kishimoto…? Cumplí mi promesa.

«…los liberaré a todos…»

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Bueno, este one-shot resultó ser algo raro, lo sé. Lo había escrito hace tiempo y lo encontré entre unas carpetas. Lo ocupé para un interescolar de cuentos y por eso los personajes aparecen muy sutilmente. Tengo otra versión. Igual de corta, que da a conocer de manera más explicita a Sasuke y lo que ocurre (y al principio en vez de esa rara conversación con Naruto, se narra el momento en que Sasuke le dice a Sakura que mate a Karin, y se ve como ellos, por ser tan solo personajes, deben atacarse sin quererlo realmente) pero me gustó más esa conversación._

_Al principio me pareció como un prologo para una historia más larga, pero por el momento he decidido dejarlo como un solo capítulo._

_Eso es todo, espero que se cuiden._

_Merece un review?_


End file.
